


take you down like judo

by dramasode



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys in Skirts, Felix is a sweetheart, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, New Beginnings, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, antique shop worker hwang hyunjin, emo boy han jisung, hyunjin also swears a lot, hyunjins an empath rip, hyunsung are enemies, just tension in general lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramasode/pseuds/dramasode
Summary: Hyunjin has a low tolerance for shallowness, so when his friend comes crying to him about a certain, seemingly-shallow Han Jisung, all he’s left to do is deal with it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 63





	take you down like judo

The bell that Hyunjin had grown sick and tired of jingles for what seems the thousandth time that night. He sighs, preparing to plaster a smile on his face. He doesn’t hate his job as a antique shop worker, no, but it’s past his hours and his feet are sore.

“Hey, welcome to Kkpang- Oh.” He spins around hastily, met with a pair of bright eyes and a genuine smile. Lee Felix, of course, coming to sweep him off his tired feet and into the carriage, his ride home awaits. “Wow, you look like you’ve seen an angel, Hyunjinnie,” he smirks, being the little shit he is, and sets a bag (that Hyunjin hadn’t been aware of) down onto the creaky hardwood.

“Fuck, you might just be one.. depends though, is that food?”

“Yup! The Chinese place down from campus that you like.”

Hyunjin rushes to the food, when he should be rushing to Felix ideally, thanking him. “Where’s the bosslady?” Felix asks, prying Hyunjin’s hand off the styrofoam box before he makes a mess.

“Ugh, let’s not talk about her right now. Yuri haunts me. And she’s younger than me! How fucked is that, right-”

“Yeah, yeah, shut it, I’ve heard it all before. She pays you, you know. Anyway, you up for sleeping over at Seung’s? I don’t really feel like going home to an empty dorm tonight..” Felix shuffles off his feet, and Hyunjin reads his tone like he’s an open book.

“Uh, sure,” Hyunjin starts, eyeing him. “Did something happen?” Felix immediately shakes his head at that, “No! It was just a little thing that made me a bit anxious about the new school year and meeting new people and getting .. I dunno, readjusted?” Felix says hopelessly.

Hyunjin hums, trying to be attentive. He usually doesn’t have trouble with it, but it’s hard to listen properly when you’re on the brink of knocking out.

“What happened?” he decides to ask simply, and Felix’s shoulder sag. “I don’t know, this guy, really obnoxious hair color, short and scrawny, he just gave me bad vibes,” he stuffs his mouth full before continuing, “I asked him to be my lab partner for our first project and he was really, really uncommitted and rude, and I didn’t wanna say anything because I have to work with him three more times this year-”

“Woah, ‘Lix, breathe. I get it. Weird guy, little bit of a bitch. If you ever need somebody to put him in his place, you know who to call.” Hyunjin smiles good-naturedly, but the frown on Felix’s face only dissipates slightly. At this, Hyunjin’s smile falters too.

“Is he that bad?”

“Just said some rude things. Ugh,” Felix buries his face into his hands, “I feel like I’m being a big baby about this. Everybody else would just move on. Nobody cares about what anyone has to say about them anymore.”

“That’s not true and you know it. My ego takes the biggest hit if you say shit to my face, you’re not alone.” Hyunjin sets his food down, pulling Felix’s hands away from his face.

“What did he say to you?” he asks gently, Felix’s wrists still in his grasp.

“Said I should be off somewhere painting my nails and wearing skirts instead of sitting around doing nothing. I don't even look that girly!” he whines, and Hyunjin has a stutter in his thought process.

 _It’s either homophobic or toxic masculinity .. either one, he reeks of it_ , He thinks to himself.

“And it doesn’t matter if you did! Who cares? You’d look so pretty in a skirt, Lix!” Hyunjin tries, he really does, but the tears that well up in Felix’s eyes tell that he didn’t try hard enough.

“Just .. god. I would like wearing skirts too, but people like that just make me a little,” he chokes up, eyes locked on the countertop of the cashier’s desk.

“Hey, no, don’t cry..” Hyunjin sighs, a calming sound.

He wraps Felix’s head in his arms despite only two tears slipping down his cheeks, “Do you know this dude’s name?”

“Yeah.. Han Jisung.”

Hyunjin’s never walked so lividly before, with his gaze set on something, someone, his jaw set in place and his hands curled up into fists, that if he swung, it’d hurt like hell.

He’s never been an angry person, living angrily doesn’t sit right with him, despite his passiveness. But his tolerance for bullshittery is a little too low today, especially after Felix had told him about this guy yesterday.

So, here he is now, stomping towards a boy at least three inches shorter than him on the quiet side of campus. Dear God, it wouldn’t be too quiet if Hyunjin had his way with this douche.

He shoves him, and the boy looks up, startled. Hyunjin looks at him expectantly, his logic dissolving into nothing. If only he’d remember that people don’t just walk up to others they don’t know without context, that’d be just great.

The boy had soft eyes and round cheeks despite his effort to look edgy, and somehow the fact that he was attractive made Hyunjin’s blood boil. He stared at Hyunjin, blinking. He looked around, scoffing lightly, “Do I have to wait a few years before you actually say something? Can I help you, bro? People don’t usually come up shoving me like that-”

“You know Lee Felix right? And you’re Han Jisung, correct?”

Jisung nods and shrugs, visibly more relaxed now. “Yeah, what’s it to you?” he keeps the nonchalant act up, but Hyunjin sees right through him. “Oh,” Hyunjin chuckles under his breath, “I don’t know. Maybe my impression of you would be a little better if you didn’t base your opinions on somebody on how they look.”

Jisung crosses his arms, exasperatedly sighing. “No clue what you’re talking about, beanstalk, elaborate.”

Hyunjin gapes, _Beanstalk?! He’s a fucking ant compared to me, I could crush him, and he insults me-_

He shakes his head, getting some clarity, “No, how about you tell me.. you’re homophobic? Or just this big,” Hyunjin pushes his finger into Jisung’s chest, the latter taken aback, “macho,” _push_ , “tough,” _push_ , “bitch who doesn’t understand the difference between gender and sex? Not cool. If you’re a close-minded asshole, maybe you should keep your shit-talk to yourself rather than making other people feel horrible.” Hyunjin backs off, finally, stepping back and holding a stance.

Jisung’s the one gaping now, brows furrowed in confusion. “Firstly, what the fuck. Secondly, I’m literally gay. I am a gay man. I wear skirts, Hyunjae, so I’m sorry if saying some dumb shit was offensive? That’s my sense of humor..” he speaks in a softer tone now, barely having any bite to his words.

Hyunjin blinks.

“Firstly,” he says, mocking the other, “It’s Hyunjin. Secondly, that would’ve been way easier if you just said that before you made my friend worry all goddamn day!” Hyunjin has no idea why he’s still arguing to be honest, Jisung explained and that’s what he came here for.

He figured it’d be fun to fuck with him a little longer than necessary though.

Jisung sighs for the nth time, “Look man, I- I really don’t wanna fight with you okay? I’m sorry for saying all that shit, I like Felix. He’s a cool dude. I’ll apologize to him separately too. Just, don’t, hit me or anything, please.” he closes his eyes, preparing for something that won’t come.

An odd mixture of regret and guilt curl onto his tongue and makes its way into his stomach. Jisung looks tired, a little used to this, and he guesses it’s just his bluntness that gets him into this confrontations.

“Nah, I’m.. I’m not that type of person, Jisung. I just really would appreciate you explaining to Felix everything you just said to me.. it’ll make him feel way better.”

Jisung huffs, nodding.

“Yeah, that’s - that’s doable. Uh, acquaintances?” Jisung reaches out, the small facade now gone, a boyish grin dancing on his lips.

Hyunjin feels his stomach drop - or his heart stutter, he doesn’t know which of the two, but regardless, he takes Jisung’s hand and shakes it.

“To new beginnings and me not beating your ass!” Hyunjin says, and they lock eyes for five seconds before bursting out into laughter.

This side of campus isn’t so quiet anymore, he thinks, he and Jisung’s laughter really fill up all the silent spaces.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! this is so short and kinda bittersweet because i love light angst but i hope you enjoyed regardless! kudos and comments are always appreciated !


End file.
